


intimate

by exopockets



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Dean, Implied Mpreg, Insecure Dean, M/M, Mpreg Dean, Top Roman, ambreigns are husbands, bye, im bad at tagging, they have a kid together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exopockets/pseuds/exopockets
Summary: dean feels insecure after gaining weight but roman is always there to lift him up and reassure him





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is a little something i wrote awhile back. this comes from my other fic also called intimate but its a different ship and i wanted to do an ambreigns version so here it is!

Roman closes their bedroom door softly behind him as not to wake up their four month old daughter that he had put to bed, having finally gotten the energetic girl to fall asleep. He's convinced their daughter, Sermira, will wake up crying if you as breathe loudly. 

 

He tiptoes over to their bed where Dean is waiting on him and crawls under the covers. He immediately scoots over to Dean and spoons him from behind. "She asleep?" Dean asks after a few minutes of tranquil silence.

 

"Yeah," Roman mumbles against Dean's neck before nuzzling his face into the crook of Dean's neck. Dean feels Roman place open mouthed kisses on the skin there and finds it harmless, seeing as it's just affection. He feels Roman's tongue trace patterns on his neck and he basks in Roman's affection. Then he feels Roman's tongue swirling dangerously close to his sweet spot and Roman's hands slide down to his love handles and he's all kinds of nervous.

 

"Roman stop," Dean says as he pushes Roman's hands off his body. 

 

"What's wrong?" Roman asks quietly as he stops his actions immediately and his grey eyes burn holes into the back of Dean's skull. Dean turns around to face Roman and Roman's eyes roam over Dean's face trying to figure out what's wrong. "It's just....uhm....having Sermira-" 

 

"What?"

 

"My body after hav-"

 

"Oh get over yourself, you're fucking gorgeous, baby," Roman says when he finally figures out what Dean's trying to say, "Dean, you looked gorgeous before having Sermira, you looked while carrying Sermira and you still look gorgeous after having Sermira. You look gorgeous all the fucking time."

 

Dean's cheeks heats up at Roman's sweet words. "You don't care about my baby fat?" Dean asks, referring to his love handles and the extra fat on his thighs and ass.

 

"Not at all. You look fucking sexy with all the extra fat, especially here," Roman says as he squeezes Dean's ass in his hands and he hears Dean gasp. 

 

"Mmm," Dean hums when he feels Roman roughly kneading his ass. Roman softly kisses Dean's jaw before moving his lips to Dean's soft lips. The kiss is slow and passionate, no clashing of teeth, just lips and tongue. 

 

Roman moves his lips to Dean's throat where he sucks red hickies on the soft skin. Dean sighs in pleasure and grips Roman's black mane. "Lay on your back," Roman mumbles before pulling away so Dean can roll over onto his back. 

 

"Roman," Dean says as he makes grabby hands at the older male, wanting Roman's attention and affection to wash over him. Roman crawls up to Dean on all fours before kissing Dean slowly with as much passion as he can. Dean wraps his arms around Roman's neck as Roman's mouth moves downwards to his collarbones. Roman sucks rose red hickies on the protruding collarbones that aren't covered by Dean's low cut pajama shirt. Dean hums at Roman's assault on his collarbones.

 

"Arms up," Roman softly commands as he rids Dean of his pajama shirt before moving to Dean's sensitive pink nipples. "F-Fuck Roman," Dean moans as he threads his fingers through Roman's hair and grips tightly at the roots. Roman gives the same attention to the other nipple before peppering kisses to Dean's stomach and tightly gripping his love handles. Dean covers his face due to his insecurities. Roman casts his eyes up to see Dean covering his face with his hands and he growls lowly against Dean's stomach. He arches Dean's back forcibly up from the mattress to bring Dean's skin closer to his lips. He peppers kisses to Dean's stomach before sucking and gently nipping at the soft skin. 

 

"I love your stomach so much Dean, no need to feel insecure," Roman says.

 

"Roman..." Dean trails off because he doesn't know how to reply. Roman stops his ministrations to uncover Dean's face from behind his hands. "Believe in me," Is all Roman says before moving back to Dean's stomach, "Babe you carried my baby for nine months, you're so amazing. Of course your body had to change to accommodate Sermira but you have no idea how sexy I find that ; how pregnancy changed your body for our baby. I love your body because you had to carry our baby. Don't feel insecure, babe. I would always want you," Roman places soft kisses on Dean's stomach, "I'd always choose you."

 

"You fucking sap," Dean says with heated cheeks and tear brimmed eyes, "Fucking get on with it." Dean hides behind his cocky behaviour. Roman silently nods his heads with a smile before pulling down Dean's sweatpants along with his boxers.

 

"Wait Roman, you're still fully clothed, that's unfair," Dean says. Roman nods before stripping from his clothes until he's stark naked like Dean. "Better?" Roman asks to which Dean nods. Roman runs his hands up and down Dean's thick thighs. "Mmm I love your thighs too."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah, I can't wait to have them thrown over my shoulders as I make you cum with my tongue."

 

Dean softly moans as he shudders at the thought. Knowing Roman, Dean knows that Roman's not bluffing and he will follow through on his promise. Roman makes himself comfortable between Dean's spread legs by laying on his stomach with Dean's legs thrown over his broad shoulders like he said. He groans lowly when he he's met with the view of Dean's quivering hole. 

 

"Fuck, I bet you're so fucking tight. You haven't been touched in months, baby," Roman says a he rubs at Dean's hole. "Ah fuck," Dean shivers. Roman tentatively licks a stripe up Dean's hole and he hears Dean's sharp gasp. "R-Roman"

 

Roman does it a few more times before sucking on Dean's hole with hunger. "Jesus fuck Roman!"

 

"Softer Dean. We don't want Sermira to wake up now do we?" Dean responds by mewling softly when Roman carefully breached Dean open with his tongue. 

 

"I missed -shit- I missed this," Dean mumbles brokenly. Roman hums before he licks and sucks viciously as if he is a man possessed. "Fuck," Dean moans as he pulls at his own hair to distract him from the intense pleasure Roman is giving him. He damn near screams when he feels Roman's finger next to his tongue. He forgot how good it felt to be fingered while being eaten out. Roman's tongue and fingers feels heavenly. Roman pulls his tongue out to add another finger along his index finger. He pumps them in and out of Dean's body before adding a third and scissoring Dean fast. 

 

"Fuck Roman, fuck," Dean harshly whispers before a whimper slips up his throat. Roman feels Dean's thighs quiver on his shoulders, a tell tale sign that Dean's close and he quickly pulls his fingers out and rubs them clean on the sheets. 

 

"It felt so good," Dean whispers as he comes to terms that he didn't get to cum.

 

"You were so fucking tight around my fingers, fuck, I can't wait to get my dick inside you"

 

"Please," Dean sighs as he spreads his legs for Roman. Only for Roman. Always only for Roman. Roman groans as his eyes sweep over Dean and he grips his painfully hard cock in his hand, giving it a couple more strokes. He crawls on top of Dean and Dean immediately wraps his arms around Roman's neck and his legs around Roman's waist. Roman guides his dick to Dean's entrance before slowly pushing in. He groans when he feels the sudden tight walls of Dean clenching around him and he hears Dean gasp that turns into a moan near his ear. 

 

He buries his head into the crook of Dean's neck as he waits for Dean to adjust to his girth. "Move," he hears Dean whisper into his ear and he slowly pulls out and pushes back in again to hear Dean moan. They make love under the soft moonlight that's shining through their window and they revel in each others gasps, moans and groans and most importantly each others love.

 

With every snap of Roman's hips brings them both closer to the edge. Without a warning Dean cums untouched across their stomachs and chest and the sudden tight clasp around Roman's dick makes him cum immediately into Dean's body. They both panting as they come down from their highs. 

 

"That was-"

 

"Amazing," Dean finishes with a sated smile. They cuddle up to each other under the covers, with promises of cleaning up in the morning as they fall asleep almost immediately after saying "I love you" to each other

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are welcomed!


End file.
